pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
The Alps
More of the Ice Age time period. This would be a giant mountain that you plant on. This would be after the Big Wave Beach and before the Solar Apocolypse (PVZ2). Created by Snapdragon717 Appearance It looks like a snowy mountain with 9x5 tiles and starts with the layout of the roof levels Info The gimmick is that the mountain will keep changing points of steepness. For example, the roof level has it on the 5th tile I believe, and in this area it might turn to the seventh. Lobbed-plants would be great for this world. Also, there are icy tiles that plants can't plant on, but for zombies it insta-kills them, except the Gargantuar and certain zombies (read below), ice tile is gone after that, and appears later. Ambush is AVALANCHE! Sun: Normal Sun, and sometimes Icy Sun, that you need to tap three times to get it, but shifts everytime you click it. Icy sun is 75 sun. Plants: It's best to use lobbed-plants but also keep some non-lobbed-plants just in case the angle changes. Winter Melon will waste some sun as since this world has an ice aspect, no zombie is affected by snow slowdown. Same for Ice Pea and Iceburg Lettuce. Fire plants will help a lot, as there is snow, and does x2 damage. New Plants: *Icicle Launch: Launches an icicle to one tile that kills every zombie in that tile, except Gargantuars. PF: Launches 3 icicles to the most populated tiles. Recharge, fast, sun cost, 250. Recharge of each icicle, same as a Coconut Cannon. *Stair Root: Stalls zombies depending on the amount of stairs it has. PF: Grows up to 10 stairs. Can lose stairs by rolling zombies. Recharge, mediocre, sun cost, 75 *Ice Scream: An insta-kill that affects the tile right in front and back of it. Only has a limited use before it vanishes, then plant a new one. Certain zombies will affect the time even more. PF: Kills the most populated tile, then explodes there in a 3x3 area. Recharge, sluggish, sun cost, 125 *Volcanic Melon: same as regular melon pults, but does the same damage, except in this world, where it's x4 damage. PF: Erupts meteors that crash land on the zombies, doing great damage to all zombies. Recharge: Fast, sun cost, 600 *Blue Berry: Sad plant that melts ice tiles with his saltwater tears. PF: cries a river in a 3x9 area, pushing back all zombies, with minimal damage, and melting all ice tiles there. Recharge, mediocre, sun cost, 25. * Fire Pea: Shootes Fire Peas which do damage over time. PF: Shoots 60 Fire Peas. Recharge, fast, sun cost, 175. * Garlic: Same as PVZ1. PF: Releases fumes that send zombies backwards. Recharge, fast. Sun cost, 50. * Premium: Ground-pult: takes the ground from the tile in back of him to hurl at zombies. Creates a crater from consecutive lobs. Cannot be placed on left most column. PF: instantly creates a crater behind him, and does various damage to all zombies by fling the dirt across the lawn. Recharge, fast. Sun cost, 150. New Zombies: All of the encountered zombies cannot be slowed down. *Ice Coat Zombie: Your average face freezed zombie *Conehead Coat Zombie: His Icy bucket makes him twice as tough, and cold *Buckethead Coat Zombie: His ice sculpted bucket give him to withstand great damage. *Eskimo Imp: Slides into your defenses, then skates forward. * Next zombies don't die from icy tiles. *Ice Cap Gargantuar: Abominable zombie with matching snow shoes. *Zomboni Zombie: Same as PVZ1. *Snow Skater Zombie: Fast zombie that avoids all plants. *Snow Fort Zombie: Bulids a fort, then throws snowballs at the front plant. When destroyed, a zombie pops up. *Ice Cone Zombie: Cuts the tile he's on, covers it in cones, so you can't damage it, and randomly goes to another tile where there is no zombies. This can work to you or against you. *Zomboss Frosty Snowman: Alamac Description: The bone-chilling destruction of the frozen age. Special: shoots a frozen beam that destroys lots of plants. Last Line of Defense: *Lawnmower. Special: Plow. The Plow is like a lawnmower, but pushes zombies all the way back to the end with no damage. One use item, only appears when the lawnmower is gone Crazy Dave's Speech: : Crazy Dave: Hey, It's cold out here : Penny: Yes, According to my interface, we are in the Ice Age : Crazy Dave: Well I don't see any ice, just snow snow snow. : Penny: Well maybe we can use a fire plant to cover it : Crazy Dave: Sure, lets plant them here, out in the freezing cold, and I'll get my heater Gargantuar Level : Zomboss: Dear fellow cold bugs, By now, you should have extremely froze right now, And now I am sending a mercenary to come and break your ice blocks in pieces. See you in the future, being reassembled. : Crazy Dave: We aren't frozen yet, but my heater is running. : Penny: My inqueries state that was a pun. : Crazy Dave: I need to catch it, I'll follow the cord : Penny: Where did you get an extention cord, User Dave? : Crazy Dave: I found it on the ground, where else? : Penny: ..... Zomboss Level : Zomboss: Isn't David so peculiar on how he went insane? : Zomboss: Well, let me tell you, David is crazy because he doesn't want to live anymore! : Zomboss: He wants to join us zombies! : Crazy Dave: It's v-very co-ool to be o-out here rig-ght now... : Penny: Oh no! Why is User Dave going forwards to Enemy Zomboss? : After level : Crazy Dave: Pen-nn-y, wh-eerer-r are my br-aaia-ns? : Penny: Finally caught the run away heater. Heat up, User Dave. : Crazy Dave: Much better. Hey, my taco frozen! : Penny: Really? My GPS doesn't recall it. : Crazy Dave: Made you look! : Zomboss: Such industrial robotics, ruined, by dead beat meddling weeds. You are the real antagonists, trying to tear down the civilization of zombies. Perchance, another time, another day, another attempt, shall I retrieve David's precious. : Frosty Snowman BOSS FIGHT! Zombies: Phase 1: Coat Zombie, Conehead Coat Zombie, Buckethead Coat Zombie, Zomboni Phase 2: Same as P1, Zomboni removed, Ice Cap Gargantuar, Eskimo Imp Phase 3: Same as P1, Snow Skater, Snow Fort, Ice Cone Plants: All plants from The Alps